


A Very Long Day

by Damien_Kova



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Rito spends the entire day with a seeming ability to sleep with anyone he wants to thanks to an invention by Lala.





	A Very Long Day

“Oh, Rito.~” 

 

“Rito.~” 

 

A quiet but excited voice filled young Rito’s ears, stirring him from his sleep and allowing him to wake up just in time to see a Momo crawling into his bed with a smile on her face, her spade-shaped tail slowly lifting the blanket just a little bit for her to try and fit underneath it. Of course, being half asleep, the brown-haired young man thought he was dreaming, imagining one of the girls he cared about crawling into his bed to give him something good to wake up to. However, the moment he felt her hand gently cup his crotch, the brown-eyed young man knew something was up.   
  
On the other hand, the pink-haired girl crawling into his bed hadn’t realized that the target of her affection had woken up yet, a smile on her soft lips as she almost hungrily played with his hardening cock. Momo wanted to say something to him, wanted to seduce him while she had her chance, but being under the blanket, she was unable to see that Rito’s eyes were wide open and he was looking directly at her through the blanket. Though, it didn’t take more than a moment for the purple-eyed girl to pull the brown-eyed boy’s cock out of his underwear, playfully licking her lips as her soft fingers curled around the thick shaft. “Wake up, Rito.~” She was wearing nothing but a pair of pink panties and a white top that covered her modest and budding chest, hoping that it would be sexy enough to stir something out of him.

 

A soft groan escaped the brown-haired boy’s lips as he stayed in his bed, unsure of how to approach this situation but knowing that he enjoyed it more than he should. It only took hearing that upbeat voice one more time for him to realize just who it was that had crawled into his bed. “M-Momo…?” Immediately, Rito watched as the blanket he was laying under fly open, bright and wide purple eyes staring at him in pure shock. “What are you doing?”   
  
“I-I…” A deep shade of red quickly rushed to the pink-haired girl’s cheeks, a gasp leaving her when she suddenly found herself on her back with her lips caught in a deep and passionate kiss. This was something she had never expected to happen, so taken aback by the suddenness of Rito’s movements that she just let it happen, letting him slip a hand underneath her open shirt to her chest. Gasping against the brown-haired young man’s lips, Momo arched her back ever so slightly to push herself against the warm touch of Rito’s hand. “Rito.~”

 

With his cock out and his body acting on its own, Rito pressed the head of his cock directly against the quickly wettening spot on the young girl’s panties, ignoring the fact that she was trying to seduce him while he was sleep. Pulling away from the kiss, brown eyes met purple as he pushed his cock even harder against her wet folds through her underwear, purposefully teasing her with a smile on his face. Of course, he didn’t want to keep teasing her forever, lust and arousal driving him and clouding his mind just a little bit. The brown-haired young man brought a hand between the tailed girl’s legs and gently press a finger against the wet spot that had formed, a soft chuckle escaping him as he moved the pink pair of panties to the side, exposing Momo’s wet cunt. “You’re so wet, Momo…”

 

“D-Don’t say that! Just hurry up and-” A sharp and blissful breath escaped the young girl’s lips when she felt Rito’s cock finally push inside of her, the first few inches filling her up enough to cause her body to shudder and writhe in place underneath the young man. Momo quickly wrapped her arms around his the boy’s neck and pulled him into another kiss, not caring about the fact that her white top shifted just enough to fully expose her breasts now. The pink-haired girl quickly pushed her tongue past the brown-haired boy’s lips, exploring his mouth as much as she could since nothing was stopping this from happening. “Sooooo big.~”

 

Rito slowly pushed his hips forward, forcing more and more of his thick shaft into his friend’s soaking cunt, listening to the way her spade-shaped tail slapped against his bed with a solid thud each and every time. It caused his smile to grow to see her face twisting in ecstasy, knowing that it was his fault. Of course, when he finally managed to get each and every inch of his shaft into her the duo moaned in unison, the brown-haired boy’s hips immediately starting to thrust into the girl. He slowly pulled himself back until only the tip remained inside of Momo, smirking at the sound of her whimpering and wanting more, before quickly slamming his hips back down against hers.

 

However, the sheer force of the young man’s thrusts were enough to scoot the girl along the bed, even if only a short bit at a time. Neither of them noticed until she fell backward off the foot of the bed and only her rear end was keeping her from hitting the ground. Of course, no one said a word between the two, especially Momo when she had her hands planted on the ground to keep herself up just a little bit more. The feeling of having Rito’s cock plunging in and out of her pussy over and over again felt incredible, far better than she could’ve imagined. Though, it didn’t help that he slowly picked up pace with each and every thrust that he made inside of her. “M-More…”

  
After a few short moments of seeing Momo’s modest breasts bounce up and down in her face, Rito grabbed hold of her hips and flipped the pink-haired girl over so she was on her stomach, now bent over the bed instead of just hanging off of it. “If you say so.” The brown-haired young man started getting rougher and rougher with his thrusts, slamming into the tailed girl’s rear end and watching as her plump ass cheeks jiggled with each impact. A bright smile came to his lips as his brown eyes stayed glued to her body, one of his hands moving from her hips up and along her spine until it was at her shoulder blade. “But don’t complain to me if it’s too much.~”

 

The young girl nodded her head as she caught her lower lip between her teeth, trying to keep herself quiet since it was first thing in the morning. There was no reason to wake everyone else up just because she was being fucked harder and faster than she thought was possible, even if she loved every second of it. Momo’s purple eyes fluttered shut as she felt Rito starting to reach deeper and deeper inside of her cunt, the tip of his cock kissing the entrance to her womb with each and every thrust. “Oh god!~” She didn’t quite know how she ended up this way, or how the brown-haired young man had suddenly become like this when he was awake, but the pink-haired girl didn’t exactly care as wave after wave of pleasure filled her body, blissful and loving but muffled moans filling the room around her.   
  
On the other hand, the feeling of Momo’s inner walls wrapped and quivering around Rito’s shaft felt wonderful to him. Quiet grunts and moans mixing in with the tailed girl’s as he pounded into her, bringing a hand to her breast underneath her and gently squeezing the soft mound. With a smile on his face, Rito kept his hips moving, feeling the pleasure within himself rise and bring his climax closer and closer. Though, he didn’t say anything as he gently bit down on Momo’s ear, earning a loud but happy gasp out of her as a result.   
  
“What happened to you, Rito? When did you -ah- get like this?~” Throwing her head back, the pink-haired girl shuddered as her inner walls tightened around the young man’s length, attempting to milk it of his seed without hitting her own orgasm. Unfortunately, with her cunt being that tight around such a thick shaft, Momo was unable to properly handle the pleasure that rushed to her body, a loud scream of pleasure leaving her as her head suddenly hit the floor. The thought of just how exactly Rito got this was lost on her now as she was fucked both off of the bed and onto the floor, an orgasm ripping its way through her body when the brown-haired boy pinched her nipple.

 

When Momo’s inner walls clamped down even tighter around his hard cock, Rito’s climax rushed through him faster than he both expected and wanted. Grunting as he sat up straight, rope after rope of thick, fertile, and warm spunk flooded the pink-haired girl’s pussy and womb, her tail standing up straight as it only extended the bliss that she was currently going through. However, he didn’t have an answer to her question, not knowing just why he was suddenly able to do something like this when he never had before. Though, that didn’t stop him from falling backward onto the bed his bed and panting up a storm, the sound of Momo dropping onto the floor filling his ears and causing him to get up and check on her. “Momo?!”   
  
“I’m okay… I’m okay..” The pink-haired girl couldn't possibly hide the joy in her smile as she laid there on the floor, cum simply oozing out of her pussy while she slowly sat up and planted a deep and loving kiss onto Rito’s lips. Momo didn’t really care about how he got this way anymore, slowly crawling back onto the bed and letting her mind cloud with lust just as her older sister stepped into the room wearing a pair of fake glasses. “That was incredible, Rito… Do it again… Fuck me like that again.~” She quickly smiled and crawled into his lap, placing her wet and freshly fucked pussy against the length of the brown-haired young man’s shaft, licking her lips before hearing her sister clear her throat to catch their attention.

 

“L-Lala?!” The brown-eyed boy immediately tried to cover himself up with the blanket that had fallen onto the floor, incidentally and shockingly knocking Momo back onto the floor as well since she was in his lap. “W-What are you doing here?” Rito stayed on the floor next to the pink-haired girl that was sitting beside him, his eyes locked on the older sibling’s green ones. “D-Do you know what’s going on?”   
  
“Of course I do! I’m the one who did it, after all.~” Lala quickly lifted the glasses from in front of her eyes and let them rest on the top of her head, her eyes still locked on her little sister and their crush sitting practically naked together on the floor. “Though, I didn’t expect it to work that quickly… Or maybe that’s just your natural prowess. Who knows?” The pink-haired girl with a spade tail, just like her little sister, giggled as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, making sure that no one was going to be able to hear her other than the other two.   
  
“Well, do you mind telling us, Sis? Rito’s not… Usually like that… What exactly did you do to him?” Momo didn’t move from her spot beside Rito as her big sister closed the door, her purple eyes shifting back and form from her sibling and her crush. However, her hand did find its place wrapped around the young man’s thick shaft once again, causing him to breathe heavily and look at her. That gave her the perfect moment to lean in and steal another kiss from his lips, a soft and happy sound leaving her as she eagerly stroked his semi-haired cock slowly back to life.

 

“You see, I made this device that brings out Rito’s latent prowess with women. He’s always so cute and perfect in his sleep, I wanted to find some way to bring that to when he was awake too. So, I did.~” The pink-haired older sibling smirked as her tail thwapped against the doorway in joy, her tongue dragging along her lips as her eyes were locked on his hardening cock. “I also made some tweaks that would allow him to be more of an… alpha male than usual. More in control and virile than ever so that he could just go to town on us and not have to worry about anything other than fucking.” Lala couldn’t help but giggle as she stood there, watching the brown-haired man’s cock grow back to life. “And it seems like it’s working better than I could’ve imagined….”   
  
“Wait… What device did you make that would do this to me? I don’t feel anything different than usual.” Rito sighed softly, a soft smile coming to his lips as Momo’s hand only grew a bit tighter around his shaft, causing him to throb against her delicate fingers. “Other than sex, anyway…”   
  
“That’s because the device I made is inside you. You see, you’re a heavy sleeper and it gave me the perfect chance to get my little device inside of you. Though, it’s no bigger than a dime and just pushes testosterone into you.” The green-eyed girl smiled and slowly made her way toward the bed, sitting down on the floor on her knees and giving the head of Rito’s cock a quick lick, moaning quietly as the flavor hit her tongue. “I’d certainly say it’s working really well.~”

 

Momo couldn’t help but pout as her older sister licked Rito’s cock, wanting him to have a harem but still wishing she could have her own alone time with him. “Anything else we need to know about, Sis? You seem to be pretty excited about things, after all.~” The younger pink-haired girl smiled softly as she leaned in close and stole another kiss from Rito’s lips, moaning quietly into the affection in anticipation and excitement. “Or is that it?”   
  
“Hmmm. That device inside of him is also a cloaking device powerful enough to turn him and three people of his choice invisible to anyone around them, no matter how they try to track him. Sound, scent, sight. Whoever he picks disappears from all three.” The older sibling started to slowly swirl her tongue around the head of Rito’s shaft, her fake glasses falling over her forehead and onto the bridge of her nose. “Oh! The glasses! They are used so we can find Rito with them if he ever tries to hide. They resonate with the device and give us clear visual and audio of him if we’re close enough.” The pink-haired girl giggled as she took the tip into her mouth, bobbing her head ever so slowly as her younger sibling’s fingers connected with her lips.

 

“That’s… A lot… Must’ve been a long night to make all of that happen.” The purple-eyed girl sighed quietly as she moved her hand away from Rito’s shaft and put in on top of Lala’s head, guiding her faster along his shaft. “Well, enjoy a reward and take his cock into your mouth.~”   
  
Rito didn’t know just how to respond to the sudden rush of things that were going on, only able to process that something brought out his prowess with women and could turn him invisible if he desired. Of course, with the loud and ragged moan that left his lips, that thought quickly left his mind, leaving him to just bask in the bliss of having another girl’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Taking a deep breath, the brown-haired young man smirked and looked down toward Lala, able to see the look of joy on her face as she took him into the back of her mouth with ease, even going as far as to take his thick shaft into her throat.

 

Of course, Moma couldn’t help but feel a bit excited as she watched her sister work over Rito’s cock, her thighs gently rubbing together and the hand that was on his cock finding its way to her modest chest. A very soft and blissful gasp escaped her lips as she smiled and kept her eyes locked on the member vanishing past her sister’s soft-looking lips, her fingers sinking into her breast as she squeezed the soft mound. “I didn’t think you’d be so excited to suck him down like that, Sis… Just how badly do you want Rito inside you?~”   
  
The older sibling slowly pulled herself back and playfully popped her lips off of his cock, immediately bringing a hand to her face to adjust the glasses and the other hand to his shaft so stroke as it as she talked to her sister. “Very bad. The moment I got a taste of it, I knew I needed it.~” Lala couldn’t help but giggle as she swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft once again, flicking her tongue against the tip of it. “No wonder you sneak in here every morning.~”   
  
Something clicked in the back of Rito’s head, causing him to pick Lala up by the shoulder’s and put her on the bed beside her little sister. “Turn around and face away from me, asses in the air. Both of you.~” The young man smiled and placed a deep and passionate kiss on both of the pink-haired girls’ lips, wanting to give them a little bit of incentive to do what he wanted of them. “I’ve got an idea and I  promise you’ll both love it as much as I do.” The brown-haired young man watched with an eager smile as the siblings did as told, both of them turning around, but Lala having to pull her clothes down to her knees to expose her already wet pussy. “Perfect.”

 

On her hands and knees, neither of the siblings knew just what to expect from the young man as he stayed behind them both, a soft chuckle leaving him. Though, Lala was the first one to find out the instant that Rito’s hard cock slapped down on her plump rear end, causing both it and her tail to jiggle in response. Things only got better for the older pink-haired girl the moment she felt both of the young man’s hands cup at her ass cheeks, spreading them apart and allowing him to get a good, full view of her wet pussy and her puckered asshole. “Which hole are you going to take, Rito? You can take them both for all I care.~” With a loud and blissful gasp, the green-eyed girl got her answer, feeling the brown-haired boy’s shaft plunging into her tight pussy. A low and ecstatic purr left the girl as her tail waved back and forth in the air, loving the way it felt like the brown-eyed young man’s cock never stopped filling her up, a happy whine leaving her the moment his hips touched her ass. “You’re all the way in.~”

 

Turning her head, Momo whined quietly as she watched her older sister get fucked right in front of her, her body growing jealous and her pussy starting to ache with need for his thick shaft. “Come on, Rito…. Be fair and-” The purple-eyed young woman gasped and moaned quietly the moment she felt his fingers press against her soaked folds, allowing her to melt into his touch. Slowly but surely, the aching jealous in her pussy was quenched by the feeling of his fingers pumping back and forth inside of her faster than his hips could move. “Much better.~”

 

On the other hand, it wasn’t but another moment before Rito switched positioned and swapped girls, pulling his throbbing cock out of the writhing and whining Lala just to shove it deep back into Momo’s pussy. Of course, he quickly put his hand in place of his shaft, thrusting his fingers into the older sibling as he pumped his hips into the younger. Right away, the young man could feel the differences in their pussies as they wrapped around his shaft, the younger of the two always quivering and spasming around his cock. While the green-eyed girl clenched down and gained a firm hold on his shaft, as if she was trying to milk it for every drop of cum that she could get.

 

Though, it wasn’t but another moment before the two sisters watched their partner get off the bed and make his way in front of them, his arousal and cum coated dick hanging and throbbing in their face. Neither of them made a move right away, admiring the thick member too much to know who was going to go first. But neither of them wanted to end up fighting over the shaft, instead silently agreeing to work on it together.

 

Momo was the first one to move, lowering her head to Rito’s full and heavy balls, dragging her tongue around them and planting wet, sloppy, and adoring kisses to leave her mark. Right away, the younger sibling was granted the heavy, powerful taste of the brown-haired boy’s sac on her tongue, making her moan and shudder ever so lightly as she did her best to work him into another orgasm.

 

On the other hand, Lala took every inch of Rito’s cock into her mouth that she could, muffled moans escaping her lips around the hard member. She was eager, enthusiastic, and more than happy to bob her head up and down the throbbing length, loving the way it pulsed against her tongue. Though, she was quick to look up into his eyes, a deep blush coming to her cheeks when she could see his pleasure written all over his face. A soft chuckle left the green-eyed girl as she started to bob her head even faster along every inch of his length, eventually making it to the base of his cock, where her tongue met Momo’s but neither of them stopped what they were doing. “Your dick tastes so good, Rito… I think I could get addicted just from this.~” Moving her pink hair behind her ear, the older sibling smirked and began planting kisses along the underside of the throbbing shaft, both to tease and to just enjoy the way it felt against her lips.

 

It felt wonderful to Rito, to be able to do something like this and know that he more than likely couldn’t be caught unless the person looking for him was wearing the glasses that were on Lala’s face. Running his hand through both of the pink sets of locks in front of him, the brown-haired young man pulled them both closer and more flush against his body, loving the way their tongues and lips seemed to never stop playing with him. Even the way both of the girls looked up at him with the same pleading, loving, and attentive eyes, taking in his every expression to make sure they were doing perfectly to get him off. There was no other way to describe it other than wonderful. “It feels so good, Lala, Momo… Don’t stop.~”

 

However, that wonderful sense would only last until the door to his bedroom opened once again and Rito’s little sister, Mikan stepped into the room. “Rito? Hurry up! If you don’t-” The brown-haired girl paused for just a moment as her eyes scanned the room, looking for her little brother to make sure that he didn’t end up late for school. “I wonder where he went… Usually, he’s not up this early. And I didn’t pass him on my way here…” The young girl shrugged and made her way back out the doorway, heading back downstairs to eat her breakfast.

 

“W-What just happened…?” Rito could feel his heart racing a million miles an hour, having just watched his little sister walk into the room while he was having sex with two sisters. There was no telling where that conversation would go if she had actually seen them instead of just walking away. But that still didn’t stop the brown-haired young man from moaning quietly and bucking his hips forward just a little bit, enjoying the way Momo dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft in Lala’s place. “How come she didn’t see us…?”   
  
“Remember that invisibility function I mentioned earlier?~” Lala couldn’t help but sound proud of herself as she swapped places with her sister, allowing Momo to take his cock into her mouth while she used her hand to play with his heavy balls. “Well, it’s already activated. It has been for about ten minutes now.~” The pink-haired inventor smirked and dragged her tongue along the heavy sack, placing kisses in each and every spot that she could manage before. “All you have to do is think about wanting to be invisible or not getting caught and it should activate. I’m glad it worked or else Makin would’ve seen this big dick of yours.~”

 

Momo could only chuckle as she continued to bob her head up and down, Rito’s shaft, knowing that he didn’t want to think about his little sister in that way. So, instead of even giving him a chance to do so, the pink-haired younger sibling allowed her tail to wrap around the base of the young man’s shaft like a makeshift cockring, a bright smile coming to her lips as she coiled her tongue around his member as well. However, she stopped bobbing her head the moment her tongue fully coiled, moving that instead of her mouth and just letting the drool in her mouth tease his shaft. Though, she did close her eyes as she did this, wanting to make sure she could focus and not mess things up since her tail was tight around his throbbing shaft.

 

Immediately, the young man’s head flew back, an unknown sense of pleasure and bliss finding him when the makeshift cock ring held tightly to him. He didn’t do anything to get rid of it, happy to have the pleasure pulsing through his body and pushing him closer and closer to another orgasm that he was going to love. Though, Rito did make sure to pull back out of Momo’s mouth and purposefully slap her cheek with his hard member, the device that Lala made causing him to be more aggressive than usual. He knew she didn’t mind the moment he could hear her moan fill the room around him, slapping her with it again as it let it rest against the younger sibling’s cheek. “This feels better than I could’ve ever thought…. I wish we could just skip school and stay here doing this.~”

 

Right at that moment, Lala smirked and used her tail to slap the tip of Rito’s cock, earning and relishing in the soft and surprised gasp that left him as a result. “Don’t think that way, Rito. We still need to go to school, after all.~” Continuing to swirl her tongue around the brown-haired young man’s balls, even going as far as to position herself underneath him to get a better angle without having to hurt her neck, the older of the two siblings fell silent once the door to his bedroom opened once again, Mikan stepping in.

 

“Where is he?! Did he leave for school without saying anything? Did I just miss him?! Did he find some way to hide?!” The young, brown-eyed girl couldn’t help but pout as she looked around the room, seeing nothing but emptiness and a messy bed. “Well, his bed’s still a mess…” Mikan sighed as she took a step into the room, getting closer and closer to the bed until she was only a few feet away from Rito and the sisters, not realizing that any of them were still in the room.

 

Despite his little sister being in the room, almost within arm’s reach, Rito couldn’t stop himself from moaning when Momo finally removed her tail from his shaft, a burst of pleasure entering his body and pushing him to orgasm. With a loud grunt, the brown-haired young man bucked his hips forward and unloaded once again. Rope after rope after rope of thick, potent cum splattered against both of the pink-haired girls’ faces, painting their fair skin and even covering one of their eyes in a layer of his spunk. Though, the young man was more proud of the fact that he was able to cum on both of them, dirtying the glasses that Lala was wearing as well, while not being seen or noticed by his sister.   
  
“Well, I guess I better start get going…” The young, brown-haired girl turned around and made her way out of her brother’s bedroom, closing the door behind her and heading back downstairs. “I hope he’s alright.”

 

On the other hand, Momo couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she crawled backwards and way from Rito’s shaft, swiping the cum off of her face and onto her hand. Without any hesitation, the younger sibling popped her fingers into her mouth and smiled as she eagerly cleaned the spunk off of them. “That was amazing, Rito! How many times did you cum now? Are you still able to go again? Do you want to go again?~” The young girl giggled and burped quietly, a deep blush coming to her lips when she realized she just burped after drinking down cum. “O-Oh…”

 

“We don’t have time for that, Momo. We need to make sure that Mikan doesn’t catch on to what happened while we were in here. So, we need to head to school.” Lala smiled as she got up off the bed, licking off the cum that stained her soft lips, letting her green eyes flutter shut with a smile. “Though, it was indeed amazing. I didn’t think my invention would work so well! But, I’m glad it did.~”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

With a soft smile on her face, Momo couldn’t help but feel proud of herself for what happened this morning. Not only had she been able to sleep with Rito and not get caught when it was happening, she was able to advance her harem plan just a little bit. Even if it was only because of her sister’s invention, the younger of the siblings still felt proud of herself that both her and her sister were fucked side by side by their brown-haired crush. Though, she couldn’t help but feel like something was missing as she roamed the halls of the school, her sister’s fake glasses on her head. She hadn’t seen or heard from Rito since they first got to the school, almost ending up late together.

 

With a soft sigh, the pink-haired young girl put the glasses on her face and started to look around the area she was standing in, trying to see if she could find Rito right away. Unfortunately, Momo wasn’t able to see or hear anything from the young man, causing her to start walking down the hall and keeping her head moving. She wanted to find him, even if it meant wandering around aimlessly for a little bit until she got some sort of hint to where he might be. So, she kept walking, listening as intently as she possibly could to just get a single hint of where he might be.   
  
“Rito, where are you? Where did you go…? Don’t tell me you ran off with someone because of Sis’s invention…” The pink-haired girl pouted ever so softly for a moment as she made her way down one hallway and turned down another, finally picking up the sound of Rito’s voice faintly in the direction she was facing. Momo was unable to see him from where he was standing, but she still broke out into a sprint as she ran after his voice, making her way past empty classroom after empty classroom. The more she looked around, the more likely it seemed that he was indeed alone with someone because of his prowess with women. Part of her didn’t mind, wanting his harem to grow, but the young girl still wanted to find him and make sure he was alright.

 

It took a few minutes of pure running, but when Momo finally stopped to catch her breath, the young girl was able to see him through the wall and into an empty classroom just down the hall from her. “There… You are…” However, as she spoke through her heavy breathing, she could see that he wasn’t alone in that empty classroom, someone else moaning right along with him. Lifting the glasses from over her eyes, the pink-haired girl tried to listen out for the moans and groans to see if Rito had turned invisible or if he had found a really good hiding spot. Though, after a moment of silence, it was clear to her that he had gone invisible to hide himself, despite being across the school from anyone who would notice or care.

 

After another quick spring through the halls, the pink-haired girl was finally able to get to the room that Rito was in, gasping when she threw the door open and was able to see Yui bent over a desk. She didn’t know what to say, in a stunned silence for a moment as she watched the two go at it. The sounds of the black-haired girl’s moans filled her ears thanks to the microphone in the glasses she was wearing, a soft whine leaving her when she could see just how into it that the brown-haired young man was. “R-Rito…?” It wasn’t out of fear or jealousy that she called his name, but out of confusion and lust as her cheeks flared up, able to see the brown-eyed girl’s arousal dripping onto the floor between their legs.

 

For just a moment, no one answered Momo, as if so lost in their own pleasure that they didn’t even realize the door to the classroom opened. Or that they had realized but didn’t care since Rito had hidden them from the world around them. Of course, that only caused the purple-eyed girl to step forward and watch as Yui’s modest chest bounced and swung back and forth on the opposite side of the desk from Rito. Closing the door behind her, the pink-haired girl gently bit her lower lip as she watched the scene unfold before her. “H-Hey… You’re not going to just ignore me, are you…?”

 

That was the moment when both Rito and Yui stopped dead and looked at Momo, the black-haired young woman gasping when she realized she was naked and but able to be seen by someone. “I thought you said no one would be able to find us!” The brown-eyed girl quickly tried to cover her breasts, only to moan and stop when the young man smacked her ass without saying a word to her. Having her ass smacked was all it took for her to quiet down, a soft and lustful smile on her face as she stayed bent over the desk with a throbbing shaft inside of her. “F-Fine…”

 

“I didn’t expect you to come looking Momo…” Reaching his hand out after a moment, Rito gently grabbed and pawed at the pink-haired girl’s chest, using it to pull her closer while starting to move his hips once again into Yui. Right now, it didn’t matter to him that Momo had come looking for him, or that he and Yui had been caught, meaning someone else might find them. After seeing the look of lust and desire in the pink-haired girl’s eyes, the only thing that mattered to the brown-haired young man was pleasing her just like she wanted. Pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss, the young man continued pounding away into the black-haired young woman’s tight cunt. “Would you like to join us?~”   
  
She didn’t know what to say to the question, but that didn’t stop Momo from nodding her head and leaning back in for another kiss, happily allowing their lips to meet as his other hand remained on Yui’s hip. The pink-haired girl gasped into the kiss when Rito’s hand slipped under her top and onto her chest, his fingers pinching at and playing with her quickly hardening nipple. Though, the young girl failed to realize that without Rito actually making the conscious choice to turn her invisible, she was just standing in the middle of an empty classroom, making out with nothing. Even as her tongue pushed past the brown-eyed young man’s lips and into his mouth, all she could think about was how good it felt that her plan was advancing even without her help, and how good it felt to suck on his tongue when it entered her mouth. “R-Rito…”

 

On the other hand, Yui could only bite her lower lip to try and suppress her moans, now knowing that someone else was in the room and not wanting anyone other than Rito to hear her moan for him. However, that didn’t exactly last long when she felt his hand smack her tight as cheek once again, making it jiggle ever so slightly. “Yes… Come on, Rito, don’t stop! Keep fucking me.~” The black-haired girl’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt him actually listen to her, his hips moving even faster and slamming against her rump even harder, his cock plunging into her faster and harder as a result of her demand. “Yes!~” Throwing her head back, the brown-eyed girl gasped when part of her hair was grabbed by both Momo and Rito, as if both of them were going to work together to get her off.

 

Rito couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he played with Momo’s tongue inside of her mouth, easily dominating the kiss as he pulled her top over her breasts, leaving them both exposed to anyone who might walk into the room. He didn’t think about turning her invisible like he had with Yui, only wanting to feel her right then and there, lost in her own pleasure still. Moaning against her lips, the brown-haired young man slammed his hips forward, staying still inside of the black-haired girl for just a moment. He took that moment to adjust himself, moving his lips from the pink-haired girl’s down to her breast while keeping his fingers pinching her nipple. He didn’t say a word as he started moving his hips once again, enjoying the way Yui’s inner walls spasmed and quaked around his cock.

 

Though, it would only be another moment before Yui reached her peak, the pleasure from Rito fucking her right there in the open being too much for her to handle. Throwing her head back, screaming in bliss when her hair was yanked once again, the brown-eyed girl came around the thick cock that continue to plunge inside of her, her inner walls clamping down around the hard shaft like a vice. The young girl continued to moan with each and every thrust that Rito made inside of her, loving the way that he seemed to just never run out of stamina. “Cum inside me, Rito. Cum inside-”   
  
He didn’t need to hear her beg a second time, chuckling and grunting as he came right then and there. Biting down on Momo’s breast as his orgasm ripped through him, the young man kept his hips moving as he shot unloaded inside of the black-haired girl, filling her pussy and painting her vaginal walls a deep shade of white. Of course, that didn’t stop him from tugging on both of Momo’s nipples since they were in his grasp, fucking Yui through both of their orgasms until cum finally stopped flowing from his shaft.

 

Unfortunately, that was the moment that the door opened once again, everyone lost in the peaks of their pleasure as Nana of all people took a step into the room. “Momo…? What are you doing here?” The younger pink-haired girl tilted her head to the side, wondering just what was going on since all she could see what Momo being groped and making out with nothing. All while standing alone inside of an empty classroom. It was certainly something she never expected to see, along with the fact that the other pink-haired girl’s breasts were exposed and being played with even without her own hands being on them. Though, when she didn’t get an answer, instead of staying and waiting, the purple-haired young girl simply shrugged and turned around to leave the room. She was unable to hear the thud of Yui falling against the desk next to the trio as she tried to stand up, but that didn’t matter. Anything was better than having to stay and watch whatever Momo was up to in silence.

 

Luckily for her, though, with Yui off to the side and sitting patiently at the desk beside them, Momo was finally able to take her spot in front of Rito. She didn’t waste a single moment in stepping in front of the young man, planting another deep and passionate kiss onto his lips. “Think you can go for another round, Rito?~” The pink-haired young girl smiled as she bent over the desk, taking over Yui’s position and loving the way her crush’s hard cock slapped against her plump rear end through her skirt. However, things only got better for her when the tip of his surprisingly hard shaft pressed against her wet pussy through her underwear, a soft moan leaving her when he pressed against her wet folds through the fabric to tease her. “D-Don’t tease me like t-that…”

 

“Of course, Momo. Sorry.~” The young man smirked as he moved the young girl’s panties out of the way, thrusting his hips forward and forcing each and every inch of his thick cock into her, earning a loud scream of blissful approval from her. However, the thought of making her invisible to make sure that they weren’t caught didn’t cross his mind, leaving Momo exposed to anyone else that might open the door and just walk in. But, that didn’t stop him from gaining a firm grip on both of the girl’s plump hips, pulling her back toward him as he slammed his hips forward, plunging his cock into her again and again.

 

Yui panted quietly as she watched the other two go right into another round of sex while her pussy still throbbed and ached for more, almost painfully so. But her body was too tired to keep going for a third round between her and Rito, even if that meant she had to sit and watch him fuck someone else. At least she could still feel his warmth radiating inside of her, sloshing around in her womb any time she tried to adjust herself in her seat. Though, the black-haired young girl could still see the look of pure pleasure that shown on Momo’s face as she was pounded into from behind.

 

It didn’t help in Momo’s case that the glasses tried to slip off of her face with each thrust, only staying on because of her body stopping against the desk each time. Of course, she wouldn’t have complained either way, loving the way Rito’s thick cock already felt so much bigger than it did this morning. “You’re so big, Rito! Don’t stop! Fuck me like this morning, as hard and as fast as you can!~” Gripping onto the side of the desk as hard as she could, the pink-haired girl gasped and let her tongue roll out of her mouth when the brown-haired young man gave her exactly what she wanted.

 

Moving his hands from her hips to her plump rear end, Rito allowed his fingers to sink into Momo’s soft skin, groaning as he picked up the pace and slammed into her even harder. Just like this morning, there was an almost instinctual animalistic nature to the way he plunged himself into the pink-haired girl’s tight pussy. Though, after going for two rounds already with Yui, the young man’s cock was about as sensitive as it could be, causing him to moan and groan with each thrust he made into the purple-eyed young girl. Pulling his right hand back and smacking it down on her plump rear end, the brown-haired boy was more than happy to watch her rump jiggle in front of him, loving the way the vibrations traveled down to his cock. “Fuck, Momo… You feel so good.~”

 

Letting her eyes flutter shut, the young girl threw her head back at the smack, yelping out in surprise and glee when the pleasurable pain pulsed through her body. Momo did her best to push her hips back against Rito’s trying to draw out their pleasure as much as she possibly could with each passing second, her purple eyes darting toward Yui as the girl slowly stood up from the desk. It was a bit of a shock, but a turn on nonetheless as she watched the girl get up and walk toward her clothes at the teacher’s desk with cum dripping down her thighs. Her inner walls tightened even more around the thick, throbbing, pulsating cock that forced its way deep inside of her.

 

It was only another moment before Rito reached his peak, his hands on Momo’s ass cheeks while his eyes were locked on Yui’s. The best of both worlds. Slamming forward into the pink-haired girl, the brown-haired young man came, spewing his thick, potent, fertile cum into the girl laid over the desk. Leaning his head back as he kept his hips still, the brown-haired young man could feel his shaft pulsing against those incredibly tight inner walls, gasping in joy as they only tightened even further, the pink-haired girl reaching her orgasm as well.

 

With her nails almost sinking into the desk, Momo could feel her orgasm ripping through her as she was filled to the brim with cum once again today. Loving the feeling, the girl that was still visible to the world around her, screamed out in sheer and utter pleasure as her inner walls clamped around the hard, throbbing shaft, trying to milk it for all it was worth. Of course, that didn’t stop her from slowly moving her hips, lust having taken over her mind, and trying to get as much of Rito’s cum as she possibly could. “It always feels so good when you cum inside of me….” However, before she could properly enjoy and bask in the feeling of being filled with cum, the purple-eyed girl found herself flipped over and on her back, her legs wrapping around the brown-eyed young man’s waist immediately.   
  
Cupping her cheeks in his hand, Rito immediately pulled Momo into a passionate and loving kiss, slowly starting to rock his hips back and forth inside of her to give her every drop of cum that he could. Though, after another moment, the young man pulled his hips back and out of the pink-haired girl, breaking the kiss and gazing into her eyes just as Yui stepped out of the room. “Come on… Let’s go to the library and have a bit more fun before the end of the day.~” It warmed his heart to see the young girl smiling brightly at the suggestion, even if it was just the overwhelming testosterone in his system making him want more of her in a more secluded place.

 

“S-Sure… But, I want to stay like this… Enjoying the feeling of having your cum inside of me like this.” The young girl smiled and closed her eyes, sighing quietly as she relaxed against the desk, her cunt keeping every single drop of cum inside of her as Rito gently and teasingly slapped her pussy with his cock. “Is there anyone else you want to bring into your little harem, Rito? If there is, I need you to tell me so I can make it happen.~”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Sitting in the back portion of the library, Rito smiled as he gazed out of the window, loving the fact that both Momo and Yami had decided to join him and give him a blowjob under the table he was sitting at. With the room around them completely silent, the young man had no reasonable choice but to turn the two girls invisible while keeping himself able to be seen. Though, what he didn’t expect was Haruna of all people approaching him with a soft smile on her blush, a gentle blush ever present on her cheeks.   
  
“Is everything okay, Rito? I didn’t expect to find you just… sitting here like this….” Of course, the blue-haired girl couldn’t see the two girls underneath the table, both of them dragging their tongues along either end of the brown-haired young man’s cock. She even failed to realize they were there as she sat down next to him, getting his attention. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Y-yeah! I’m fine. It’s just been… A bit of an odd day.” Rito forced a smile to his lips as he felt the red-eyed girl that previously tried to kill him take his cock past his lips, doing his best to stifle the sound of pleasure that wanted to leave him. “It’s so peaceful in here, I thought I’d just come and relax.”

 

Rolling her eyes as she listened to the tragedy of the conversation above her, Momo leaned down and took both of Rito’s heavy balls into her mouth, moaning quietly to herself. Swirling her tongue around the heavy orbs and doing her best to simply coat them in her saliva, the young girl pulled her head back and gasped as a thin strand of her spit connected her lips to the full sack. Planting a kiss on either of the heavy orbs in front of her, the pink-haired girl tried working in tandem with the blonde that was sitting above her, placing her hands down on the brown-haired young man’s shoes to keep her in place.

 

On the other hand, Yami moaned quietly as she pushed forward, forcing herself to take more and more of the young man’s cock into her mouth until she reached the base, her soft lips creating a tight seal around his member. Even as her red eyes stayed open, she quickly began bobbing her head, picking up the pace and moving fast enough to threaten having the top of her head smack against the bottom of the table. Though, she couldn’t hear a word of what was being said above her, ignoring it all for the sweet and delectable taste of Rito’s cock on her tongue. Not once did she ever expect to end up in this position, but that wasn’t stopping her as she slammed his cock into her throat, quietly and purposefully gagging on it.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay…? You’re looking a little red.” Haruna spoke softly as she reached her hand out, gently touching Rito’s face and getting close enough for their lips to almost touch. However, when his cheek wasn’t warm and he made no move to kiss her, the blue-eyed girl’s blush only darkened and she quickly pulled away, her gaze meeting his brown eyes. “S-Sorry…”   
  


“It’s okay, Haruna! Really! Like I said, it’s just been a long day… Maybe I’m just a bit flustered after everything that’s happened.” A soft and almost inaudible gasp escaped him when the soft pair of lips that was wrapped around his shaft popped off from around it, immediately being replaced with another, far more recognizable, pair. Keeping his hand underneath the table, Rito’s brown eyes widened ever so slightly when he felt Yami’s lips wrap around his thumb instead, treating it like she was just treating his cock.

 

Immediately, Momo matched Yami’s pace, bobbing her head and moving her hair behind her ear in order to make sure that none of it accidentally ended up in her mouth. Closing her eyes, the pink-haired girl swirling her tongue around what she could of the thick shaft, purposefully dragging it along the underside each time she brought her head back up to the tip of his cock. Though, now that she was so focused on what was happening, there was no reason for her to pay attention to what was going on above the table, especially after seeing that failed kiss attempt.

 

On the other hand, Yami continued to tease Rito’s thumb, dragging her tongue along it and pulling back just to move back into position and take Momo’s place tending to his full balls. The blonde didn’t hesitate to plant a wet and heavy kiss on each of them, slurping her tongue on them while Haruna got up from her seat next to them. Of course, she didn’t know when the girl actually left, just being able to feel the balls in her mouth churning like Rito was about to cum for her again.

 

As she got up from the table, keeping her eyes on the brown-haired young man’s almost calm face, Haruna was unable to see or hear the sheer moan of pleasure that left Momo as Rito came in her mouth. “I should get going, Rito. Make sure to take care of yourself, okay?” She quickly flashed a smile his way before making her way out of the library.   
  
“You’re so mean, Rito! It’s clear just how much Haruna likes you!” Momo shouted out from underneath the table, cum still coating her tongue as Yami didn’t hesitate to crawl out from under it. “She tried to kiss you and you didn’t do anything. How am I supposed to grow your harem if you stop girls from getting into it?” The purple-eyed girl pouted quietly as she swallowed down the cum that was still in her mouth, watching his hard cock twitch and throb in her face as the blonde crawled into his lap.

 

“I-I don’t know what to tell you, Momo… I’m a bit distracted after-” Rito immediately fell silent when Yami planted her lips against her own, her clothes nowhere to be found despite being dressed not even twenty minutes ago. As her tongue found its way into his mouth, the brown-eyed young man made himself invisible now as well, avoiding any chance of someone possibly catching them as he had his fun with the blonde that once wanted to kill him. However, the moment she pulled away from his hips, the young man’s hands found their place on the red-eyed girl’s soft rear end, lifting her up just enough for Momo to position his cock underneath her.

 

Yami watched the devious smile that came to Rito’s lips, gasping and throwing her head back as she was slammed down onto his thick shaft, each and every inch of it forcing its way into her and against her womb. Right away, she knew she wasn’t in control, her body moving on its own and with the brown-haired boy’s help as his cock filled her up far more than she expected. “Oh god… Fuck, you’re so big.~” Wrapping her arms around the young man’s neck, the blonde looked him in the eyes, happily biting down on her lower lip to try and keep herself mentally steady while his large cock plunged into her over and over again.

 

On the other hand, Momo simply enjoyed the show down below the table still, watching as the blonde’s rump bounced in her face and her pussy engulfed the cock that pushed into her. Though, she still knew that she had to do something, her heart racing as she took his balls back into her mouth once again. The pink-haired girl didn’t waste a moment in playing with the full sack that she happily sucked on, doing her best to coat every inch she could in her saliva, leaving her mark on them. Of course, it didn’t exactly matter since his mind was lost on Yami, but this was still putting her harem plan in motion and gave her reason to keep it up.

 

With his fingers sinking into the blonde’s rear end, Rito simply kept his hips still in his seat while moving his hands to her hips instead. There was no hesitation as he continued to purposefully bounce her on his cock, picking her up until just the tip was barely inside of her, just to slam her back down and fill her with each and every inch of his thick, throbbing shaft. Even as his lips were caught in another heated kiss, the brown-haired young man didn’t want to stop this for the world, loving whatever Lala managed to do to him and wishing that it would never end. Though, that might’ve been because Yami’s cunt was the tightest he had been inside of yet, bringing him more physical pleasure than the others.

 

Of course, the blonde felt like she was in heaven as she brought her hands to her breasts, squeezing and kneading the soft mounds since Rito’s hands were busy with her thighs and hips. She didn’t mind, or even care for that matter, that he wasn’t touching every sensitive part of her, loving the fact that he was fucking her right here in the open library and allowing her to be as loud as she possibly wanted. Throwing her head back and screaming out at the top of her lungs in sheer ecstasy, Yami knew that this was something she was going to want to happen more than once, especially if it meant she was able to do even more with the brown-haired young man that she was bouncing on.

 

Feeling his balls churn against her tongue as she continued to slurp on them like they were some kind of toy for her, Momo only smiled and pulled back from her spot, planting a firm kiss on both Rito’s sack and Yami’s plump rear end as it bounced in her face. She knew he was going to cum, but she wanted the reason he reached his peak to be the blonde, proving to all of them that it wasn’t the duo and that he’d be happy to take them both on their own if the opportunity came up. “What better way to make a woman feel loved than to show her she’s the reason you came inside of her?~” A soft giggle escaped her as she heard him grunt above her, her tongue dragging along her lips as she watched the bouncing stop.

 

With a loud grunt, Rito came and gave both Momo and Yami exactly what they wanted of him. Slamming the blonde down into his lap, hilting every inch of his cock into her, the young man shot yet another load into her. Rope after rope of his fertile, potent, hot cum flooded Yami’s inner walls, filling her womb and painting her pussy white with his spunk. Though, when her cunt suddenly got even tighter than it already was around his cock, something told him that he had managed to push her over the edge of her own orgasm as well.

 

And that he had, Yami throwing her head back and arching her back to the point where she had to grab on to the table to keep herself steady on top of him. “Rito!~” The feeling of being filled with his cum in such a way made her heart skip a beat, hot and heavy breaths leaving her as she stayed still in his lap, only to gasp when she felt his hand on the back of her head yank her into a heated kiss. Moaning into the display of affection, the young girl happily sucked on the brown-haired young man’s tongue as he pushed it into her mouth.   
  
“Well, at least you’ll give the rest of your harem a healthy creampie when you take them to bed… As long as everyone is happy, then what’s the problem?~” Momo giggled to herself as she dragged her tongue along Rito’s cock, making sure to catch each and every drop of his cum as it dripped out of Yami.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Flipping over onto her back, completely naked and after a long day of fucking during school hours, Momo couldn’t help but sigh as she watched Rito get undressed as well. “You had quite the long day, didn’t you, Rito? So, this is what it’ll be like with your prowess with women brought out to its full potential. Do you want it to stop?” A soft but blissful gasp escaped her lips when he crawled into bed and immediately began kissing up her body, his lips starting at her thighs and making his way to her breast, following her jawline a moment later before reaching her lips. Giggling as she met his affection, the pink-haired girl wrapped her arms around Rito’s neck as he crawled over her body. “I’ll take that as a no.~”   
  
“It was a long day… But I’ve never had so much fun before! A few close calls, but still a lot of fun!~” Placing his hands on either side of the girl’s head, Rito stole another kiss from her lips, pressing his already hard cock against her already wet folds. “But it seems like you still want more, don’t you?” A soft laugh escaped him as he began to gently grind his hips against her, rubbing his cock against her slick folds and using that to tease her as much as he could. Of course, the feeling of her lips against his neck didn’t exactly stop him from wanting anymore, enjoying the way she was gentle yet firm with the way she silently said she wanted more attention.   
  
“Like you’re one to talk. You’ve been fucking and cumming inside of people all day. Yet you’re still hard and you drag me to your bed.~” The purple-eyed girl smiled as she felt his cock finally slip inside of her tight hole, sighing happily when their lips met for another almost romantic kiss. Of course, the main bit of pleasure came when he started thrusting into her again, keeping her in the missionary position and making her love each and every thrust that he made. The way his thick cock forced itself into her over and over again, and the way his tongue forced itself into her mouth. It was almost magical, reminding her of what happened this morning, but in a much more gentle and nearly romantic pace. “Maybe I should cancel the harem plan and just be the only one for you.~”   
  
Rito listened to the soft giggle that left her, letting him know that she was just joking and wouldn’t actually do that to him. He cared about all of the girls he had been with today, and he didn’t want it to stop just because he had pulled her into his bed instead of one of them. Though, he didn’t say anything as he pressed forward, starting to buck his hips faster and catch her in yet another heated kiss, his lips almost never leaving her own. Even if he didn’t say much, he enjoyed the feeling that her soft lips gave him, loving the way it seemed to make him push even faster than before.

 

Arching her back ever so slightly while in the military position, Momo moaned into his ear at the top of her lungs, not caring whether or not they were being hidden from the world or if they were out in the open for anyone to see. Her teeth gently sank into his ear lobe and she easily started to buck her hips upward against his own, rocking her hips in the same pace as his thrusts. “W-What if I told you that… I could give you… every girl you wanted… And you could have your own harem with them? Everyone getting to be happy in the process?~”

 

Pulling his head back as he continued to pound into the young girl, Rito nodded and picked up the pace, wanting to hear just what she had in mind for how this could continue and not stop. Even as he closed his brown eyes and could feel his orgasm starting to approach, he wanted to know more about it. “Yes! Yes! Please, Momo. I don’t want this to stop. I want everyone I care about to be happy!” The young man began slamming his hips against the pink-haired girl’s, throwing his head back and sighing as his orgasm was just another step closer.

 

With a soft chuckle in her voice, Momo nodded her head and brought her hands to the back of Rito’s head. “Alright then… Just don’t stop fucking us.~” She pulled him into a soft and loving kiss, her inner walls clamping down around his shaft in a mild orgasm and in hopes of throwing him over the edge of his. Of course, as his tongue pushed into her mouth, the pink-haired girl was more than happy to play with it as she stayed on her back, gasping against his lips as she got what she wanted. Rope after rope of thick, fertile, warm cum filled her womb yet another time today. She had lost count of how many times Rito had creampied her or someone else, but that didn’t stop her from moaning against the brown-haired young man’s lips, the pleasure of being filled giving her a real orgasm.

 

When Momo’s inner walls clamped down around his shaft, Rito knew that he had done what he wanted, pulling his lips away from her own but staying close enough to feel her breath against his lips as she panted through her orgasm. “Alright… I’ll keep fucking everyone… If it’ll keep this going and keep everyone happy, I won’t stop.~” The young man smiled and slowly pulled out of the pink-haired girl’s cunt, slapping his cock down against her stomach and watching as cum simply started to pour out of her body and onto the sheets. “After er clean my bed… I don’t want it getting stained like this.”


End file.
